


Missed Call

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJ Rouge, DJ wifi, F/M, Slight spoilers, gift for qookyquiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: After another akuma attack, Nino is shocked to find himself visited that night by one of Paris' newest heroes, Rena Rouge.





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qookyquiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qookyquiche/gifts).



> ❤️Happy Birthday Wooky!!!!❤️

"Well?" She whispered, leaning in closer… too close. Nino balked, flinching away until his back hit the wall, trapping him.

He gulped.

"Did you miss me?" She purred and immediately Nino could feel his cheeks flushing as Rena Rouge inched closer. Without even realizing it, he felt himself lean in, caught in her eyes, mesmerized by the seductive curve of her lips, and utterly transfixed as a clawed hand reached forward, lifting his chin up.

He answered her with a gasp, watching as her hair swung over her shoulder, long and loose, out of her trademark ponytail. Its white tips glowed just like her eyes, lit up in the glow of the dim moonlight and the brightness of his tablet screen. Everything about her was vibrant, the deeps reds of her hair, the bright orange of her suit. Delicately, her clawed hand plucked off his glasses, while her other tipped the brim of his hat back, allowing her the extra space to move in even closer. She was so close that her nose touched his and Nino could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin.

"You know,” she purred and he watched as her eyes flicked to downwards as she licked her lips, “I didn’t get a thank you after saving you earlier..."

She was so close that Nino could feel the whisper of her lips on his, and he felt his eyes close as he almost moved into close to meet her. But then a sudden flash of very similar eyes stood out in his mind, eyes that glowed behind a pair of glasses instead of a mask, and his heart stopped.

Nino panicked, a voice in the back of his head screamed and he said the first thing that popped into his head, grimacing at the sudden crack in his voice.

“I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

They both froze.

Nino’s hat fell to the ground and silence flooded the room. Eventually Rena Rouge pulled away, her fox ears twitching slightly and Nino embarrassingly cleared his throat. A look of confusion passed over her, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously as if she could see straight through him. Nino tried his best to stay perfectly still. He felt like prey cornered by predator. It was as if his instinct was telling him that if he didn’t move she wouldn’t be able to see him, even though logic told him otherwise.

Still, he held his breath.

“Who?” she asked blatantly, as she straightened up, standing tall above him. Her hands settled on the curve of her hips and Nino could feel the sweat collecting on the back of his neck. Without his glasses she was a bit of a blur, but even then Nino could sense her anger.

“W-who?” Nino asked tentatively.

“Who is your girlfriend?” she stared at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.

He swallowed, his mind immediately flashing to Alya, the girl he wished he could call his girlfriend. However even after a poorly executed attempt to date Marinette turned into a very meaningful bonding moment with Alya, the pair now seemed stuck in this awkward spot, stuck between friendship and something more. All that was needed was for them to take that step forward but it was a step that Nino found himself flinching away at all the wrong moments.

Except for this one it seemed.

“Alya,” he sputtered, his eyes widening in shock at his own words. “A-Alya Cesaire.”

The room was suddenly silent once more.

That same look of bewilderment passed over, before ever so slowly a smile curved along her lips. Rena Rouge arched a brow as she stepped forward once more, and with the swiftness of a fox, she pressed a quick and soft kiss on his cheek before placing his glasses back on his face.

Nino barely had time to process the action, his world becoming suddenly clearer yet much more confusing as she stepped away. He felt the blush along his skin as he watched her step away. With one leg propped against his window, Rena Rouge glanced back at him with that same sly smile on her face.

His heart pounded in his chest.

“I’m sad to hear I have competition…” she shrugged, before winking. “But if I had to lose you to someone, I couldn’t think of anyone better than my favourite reporter!” And then with a mock salute, she spoke once more before jumping out into the night. “See you later, DJ!”

And once again his room fell into silence. The only source of light coming from the screen of his tablet.

“Oh crap…” Nino finally whispered to himself after a few moments had passed. That sly look Rena Rouge had sent his way before her departure was still stuck in his head. And yet the only thing he could think of with guilt was Alya… his friend. The girl he fell in love with stuck in a zoo cage, her tenaciousness and bravery keeping him calm through each akuma attack even when he panicked when she ran head first towards them. The girl who ran the Ladyblog, and who always had the latest scoop thanks to her contact with one of Paris’ newest heroes, Rena Rouge.

Nino sat up, his tablet falling to the ground as he realized his mistake. Surely, Rena Rouge wouldn’t tell Alya… would she?

He thought about Alya and her extensive questions, about her determination to get to the bottom of every story.

“I NEED TO PHONE ALYA!!” he yelped, reaching for his phone. He didn’t even notice as his abandoned tablet wobbled on the floor before a flashed of green phased through it revealing a small green creature.

“Ahhh,” the creature sighed, rubbing his head as his antennae wobbled in discomfort. Nino however missed kwami’s reappearance as he listened in agony to the unanswered ring on his phone. He paced around his room, nervously wondering how a girl whose hand was practically glued to her phone at all times could miss his call. When Alya’s voicemail message began to play out, he grimaced.

“It’s your girl, Alya,” her voice sang into his ear and Nino wished nothing more than to be able to call her his. “I can’t take your call at the moment, I’m probably out looking for the latest scoop! Check me out on the Ladyblog! Or leave a message and I’ll get right back to you! Later!”

Nino sighed, his hand reaching up to rub against his face, caught up in the cuteness of her voicemail message and his frustrations and worries.

“I’m so screwed!” Nino finally cried in defeat. Then when he remembered the beep for to leave a voicemail had already gone off, he screamed, throwing his phone across the room.

“Young Master, it’s fine, just tell the girl your feelings! This is the perfect motivation for you to confess!”

“What!?” Nino’s voice cracked once more. “CONFESS!?!? I CAN’T CONFESS TO ALYA! WHAT?? JUST PHONE HER UP AND TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!”

“No, in fact, I think I’m being perfectly rational, Young Master.”

“DUDE! STOP CALLING ME THAT, I AM STRESSED!”

“Well,” the kwami smiled, “if I were you I would be more stressed about that phone recording our conversation.”

Nino followed Wayzz’s green eyed glance to his phone on his bed. It’s screen was lit up showing an ongoing call, with Alya’s contact photo displayed.

He screamed once more, jumping face first onto his bed and belly flopping atop the mattress. Wayzz chuckled as he followed, swooping down to lie upon Nino’s bedside table for a better view.

Frazzled, Nino ended the call, letting out a breath of relief before he processed what had happened.

With another yelp, he sat back up, flailing and falling out of his bed before eventually, and not so gracefully, finding his feet back under him as he dialed a different number on his phone. He walked across his room, reaching for the light switch before he heard a familiar voice answer on his call.

“Hello?”

“Mari,” he replied, not even thinking about the need for pleasantries, “I need your help.”

A soft gasp sounded. “What is it Nino? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Nino reassured her, even as he Nino shook his head. “I just need your help.”

“Of course! What is it?”

Nino paused, trying his best to collect what little strength and courage he had. He glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist before nodding resolutely.

“I need to steal a phone.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by qooky's beautiful art [(Click here for DJ Rouge goodness)](https://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/post/165150654105/)


End file.
